Crónicas de un espíritu invisible
by Faire Elenmaelion
Summary: Trescientos años de soledad no son buena compañía para nadie. Ni siquiera para alguien como Jack Frost, un joven espíritu capaz de ocultar con hermosas sonrisas de dientes blancos los más oscuros secretos de su vida poco conocida. No yaoi. Serie de Drabbles.


**Disclaimer: **Los siguientes personajes no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Dreamworks y William Joyce.

**Nota de autora: ¡**Bueno, hola! Hace siglos que no subía nada –es culpa del instituto, mi suerte y el rol- (?) de modo que me decidí –finalmente- a traer este pequeño one-shot de Jack Frost ovo Puede que haya quedado un poco Ooc pero casi no se nota –espero-. En cualquier caso, me agradaría recibir reviews con sus opiniones 3

De momento es un único capítulo, pero si se me ocurre de qué más hablar, tal vez suba otro. Si no, pueden dejarme un comentario de qué les gustaría que trate el siguiente episodio y lo haré ^-^

Espero que sea de su agrado~

* * *

"_El secreto de la existencia humano consiste no sólo en vivir, sino en hallar un motivo de vivir. Sin una idea clara y determinada del objeto de su existencia, el hombre preferirá renunciar a ella, y se destruirá antes de permanecer en la Tierra" _

_Ivan Karamazov_

* * *

¿Alguna vez se han planteado que tan absurda puede sonar la realidad? ¿O qué tan equivocados nos encontramos nosotros, los seres humanos, con respecto a todo lo que nos rodea? ¿No? Sólo hay que pensar un poco… Por ejemplo: La Tierra, nuestro planeta, se divide físicamente en cinco continentes, los cuales a su vez están fraccionados en ciento noventa y cuatro países reconocidos de manera oficial.

También hay que tener en cuenta cómo es que partimos nuestra esfera en dos hemisferios: Norte y Sur.

Es casi estúpida la cantidad de separaciones que imponemos ¿A que sí? En fin… ¡Pero alto! Ahí no se detiene esta obsesión enfermiza que poseemos ¡No! ¿Qué va?

Primero están los años –sin contar cómo los clasifican en décadas, milenios, centenares y demás-, luego los meses, los días -365 por año-, las horas, los minutos, los segundos, etcétera, etcétera, etcétera. En este caso en concreto tenemos la manía de - hmm ¿Controlar? Supongo que se le puede llamar así… - al tiempo ¡Oh, sí! Es casi una adicción el hacerlo ¿Cuántas veces por día observamos el reloj? Podría apostar que un buen par de decenas de veces… Pero la pregunta es ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hacemos? Bueno, eso es lo que el joven de cabellos albinos se cuestiona a menudo; entre tantas otras cosas: ¿Por qué los mortales se rompen la cabeza con esta _obsesión_? Están tan enfrascados en ello que no se dan cuenta que, a la larga, terminan desperdiciándolo.

Eso, para Jack Frost, era realmente tonto.

Él, como ser inmortal, _debía_hacerlo. Y no por gusto, más bien lo hacía porque sentía que de ese modo podría asegurarse que en verdad _existía_ -si es que a esa forma de vida se le puede denominar con tal palabra-, porque contando cada momento en el que él _seguía siendo invisible_era la _única_forma de mantenerse cuerdo.

El espíritu del invierno se aferraba a la cordura con todas sus fuerzas, clavando sus dientes, hundiendo sus uñas.

Hay muy pocas cosas que a una persona le otorgan el privilegio para corroborar su propia factibilidad. La más básica de todas: Interactuar con otros seres, ya sea de su misma especie o no. Si los demás te ven, te hablan o te tocan eso quiere decir que en verdad e_stás aquí. _Al menos, esa era la lógica que usaba el duende.

Por desgracia la lógica no estaba de su lado.

Si se guiaba por lo que ella dictaba, entonces ¿Qué sucedía con _él_?

Muchas veces había considerado la posibilidad de ser un fantasma; pero tan pronto como esa idea se colaba por sus nervios hasta su cerebro, esta generaba una serie de viles escalofríos por su blancuzca piel. Algo que conllevaba a expulsarla tan rápido como había aparecido, ya que eso no podía ser verdad. No.

Jack Frost no estaba muerto, se aferraba a la vida con todas sus fuerzas, clavando sus dientes, hundiendo sus uñas.

Podía asegurar tal cosa con total confianza, bueno _casi, _porque a él le dolía cuando era azotado sin mucha gracia contra el duro suelo una vez que su cuerpo se tornaba pesado tras haber estado revoloteando de un lado a otro sin detenerse un momento para recuperar el aliento, pues no lo consideraba necesario aunque eso no fuese más que una mentira, no cuando podía regalarle al mundo – un mundo que parecía no quererle – frágiles patrones de cristal que pronto cubrirían con su pureza la superficie, alegrando a los niños, molestando a los adultos.

El dolor es una prueba indiscutible de que algo es _real _y el ojiceleste, aliviado por ello, sonreía cuando caía de rodillas sobre el hielo de _su lago_ –como solía llamarle- sintiendo el escozor de los cortes que rasgaban su delicada dermis oculta bajo unos pantalones café demasiado finos.

Si el dolor era algo que le permitía saber que no era sólo un sueño creado por la cabeza de alguien, entonces, Jack Frost se aferraría a él con todas sus fuerzas, clavando sus dientes, hundiendo sus uñas.

Sin embargo, el adolescente estaba tranquilo –o al menos intentaba aparentarlo, intentaba _creerlo_\- porque no había nada por lo cual preocuparse. No era algo grave que supiese que era el minuto veintisiete de la hora diecinueve del día ciento noventa y ocho del año doscientos tres. En absoluto. Sólo lo hacía para matar el tiempo –tiempo que le _sobraba_, que le tenía _más que harto_\- un simple… juego…

Porque daba igual, daba _exactamente igual_ si por cada puñado de segundos golpeaba su cabeza de manera repetitiva contra la corteza áspera del árbol que había adoptado como cama.

Daba _igual_ que no se detuviese hasta sentir el conocido líquido carmín escurrir desde la brecha abierta por sí mismo, a través de un rostro demasiado afligido para _'alguien de su tipo',_ cayendo en contadas ocasiones dentro de sus cuencas con ojos vacíos, saliendo recién entonces del misterioso trance del cual se volvía prisionero; como un anciano rendido por el paso del tiempo, tan sólo esperando…

Es ahí donde la cruda verdad llegaba a él como un baldazo de agua fría, abofeteándole con toda la fuerza que la misma poseía; como si le gritase en la cara: _'¡Deja de hacerte el desentendido!'._

Jack Frost ya no se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas, clavando sus dientes, hundiendo sus uñas.

Jack Frost estaba cansado de esperar una respuesta que dudaba recibir algún día.

Jack Frost estaba agotado de ser invisible, de ser _él._

Jack Frost no era un fantasma, pero era como si fuese uno.


End file.
